You Found Me
by DemonPuppeh
Summary: Kagome is an Ookami-Yokai. Upon leaving her village, her beast informed her to go south. What will she find? or more importantly, who? T for violence. may later change to M.
1. Run

_Chapter 1: South_

__A/N:_ For my amazing boyfriend who has literally gone through hell and back for me. Who has also, quite literally, saved my life. I love you baby. 3s-making-love-forevers. (for those of you that don't get it, if you put two 3s horizontally together like they're making love, they look like an infinity sign)  
><em>I decided to write this because i felt a crossover without one fanfic from the anime of either one, was slightly shameful. That and i couldnt resist writing about wolves :D Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated, and very much wanted.

Across the barren snowy land she ran, seemingly floating instead of running. Was she running from something, someone? No, perhaps she was hunting something; again, no. She was running to run, to feel the wind in her silky fur and to feel the rush of adrenaline that kept her going. The little wolf demon was happy, not a care in the world as she slowed down to breathe after her 7 mile trek. The little demon was beautiful, she was deadly, she was amazing. Her soft and silky fur was not tangled but smooth. It shone like black glass in the moonlight, and her cyan-blue eyes made her all the more electrifying. She was tantalizing to the senses to say the least. Her lean body had curves to die for, her blue eyes almost mystical against the blackness of her fur. Her scent was clean and human like with its shades of coconut and vanilla. Her tail was almost a godly sculpture, not bushy like the rest, but with a nice touch of fluff it almost felt like a pillow.

The night was cold and clear, the latter being a nice change from the blizzards of yesterday. The snow on the ground was loose and powdery, like confectioner's sugar. She sat, a foot deep, in the fluffy snow and looked to the sky.

"_To which way do I go?"_ she thought.

"**South**." spoke her beast. And she listened.

The black wolf travelled south at an easy pace, mildly keeping in mind that she needed a place to sleep later, as she hasn't done so in a couple days.

"_What's in the south that's so important?"_ She asked her beast.

"**You will see. But you should hurry. Be there before the new moon**" it instructed.

"_Why can't you ever give me a straight answer." _ She huffed and wondered idly.

A few miles later she noticed dawn began to break on the horizon. With the mountains to her back, darkness came even earlier, and the new moon was in three days. Grumbling at her beast for its unobtainable wishes, the she-wolf found an unoccupied cave and trotted into it. The girl morphed into her human form and began to gather sticks to light a fire. Her long hair matched that of her fur, black and silky. Her blue eyes shone, even in the half light of the sun on the horizon. Her black jacket was lined with fleece and covered with windbreaker material. Her jeans miraculously kept her warm in the negative arctic temperatures, and her black boots kept her feet dry. After lighting a fire and roasting a hare she found in the forest, she pulled her hood under her head and fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


	2. Dawn Is Breaking

_Chapter 2: Dawn is Breaking_

She awoke in the morning warm but hungry. The young woman rekindled her dying fire and set out to go find some morning breakfast. Being skilled with hunting and having the best of senses, she caught her breakfast of rabbit in a matter of minutes. With a roaring fire in her small cave she roasted the rabbit and ate until she was satisfied. The rest was put into an outer pocket of her light parka where the meat was sure to freeze on this abnormally cold arctic spring day.

The Ookami set out in her wolf-demon form and kept a decent speed of 20 miles per hour; fast enough to reach her destination quickly, slow enough to not tire her out completely tonight. When the sun began to hide behind the mountains, and bathe the frosty land in red light, she began to search for a shelter. She made good time, about half of the way there, but she was beginning to tire. Seeing no cave or thicket in sight, she dug out a snow dome. The Ookami shifted human and built a roaring fire in which to defrost her rabbit meat from that morning. Upon eating her fill she tossed the baggie back into the snow to have for morning. She kept the fire going, as the ambient heat was keeping her warm in her roomy dome and snuggled up in her fleecy jacket and toasty pants. The female ookami stared at the fire for a long while before sleep finally overtook her. Sleep, however, did not come without unwanted intrusions of malicious dreams. The demons of her sleep haunted her, the wolves of the north had invaded her small yokai village. Any hanyo or ookami, any Inu-Yokai or Kitsune did not make it out alive. The young demon woke with a yelp. Breathing fast she pulled her knees to her chest trying to calm herself.

"Just a dream, just a dream." She assured herself.

"**our kit is safe**." Her beast spoke.

"_How do you know? We're nowhere near him!" _she retorted.

"**do you trust me?**" her beast asked.

"_yes…I guess…" _she sighed.

"**Good. Dawn is breaking. We must get moving if we are to make it by tonight.**" Her beast spoke.

She complied.


	3. Greater Demon

A/N: WOW! two updates on the same story in one day! :D Sorry this ones kinda short. i ran out of ideas (it was going to be longer...) And sadly i had to kill Sesshoumaru. =\ poor puppy. But there will be epicness later! anywho, On with the show!...er...story ^^U

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em>Greater Demon<em>

Kagome did as her beast told her. She felt not like eating the well prepared rabbit which was sitting in her coat pocket, so she just covered the remains of her last fire with snow. She ran faster than yesterday in order to reach her destination faster, knowing the new moon was tonight and all demons would be hunting any hanyou who could not defend themselves. Her speed was more than double that of yesterday, a fast 50 miles per hour. To any human the scenery would be blurred, the wind chill too cold to take; but not for a demon, a black Ookami demon at that. Her black fur attracted the sunlight, keeping her warm enough to continue running. She ran for hours until her beast finally spoke.

"**smell that?**" it asked.

"_yes. It smells like demons. Wolf demons. Is that what you brought me for? Wolf demons?" _she asked, a little annoyed.

"**smell some more, look closely. What demon is this?"** it asked patiently

Kagome sniffed again before gasping. "_is that Koga?"_

"**yes**" her beast answered.

The black wolf slowed to a halt.

"_why are you bringing me here?" _she almost yelled.

"**he managed to kill Sesshoumaru. Now the west is left to you because it was in his will."** It answered simply.

"_WHAT?" _she yelled at her beast. "_since when is __he__ dead?"_

"**oh a couple of days. Koga killed him in his land, do you smell the blood? That is the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru's.**" it explained.

"_then why the hell am I here?_" She asked.

"**Because you need to be. You'll find out from Koga la-LOOK OUT!" **

her beast yelled as a dragon demon swooped down. The huge demon had power to match Kagome and the ability to do things she couldn't….like breathe fire and fly.

"_SHIT_!" she yelled to no one in particular. The dragon had just slashed her side with a talon and was bleeding profusely. A vicious, guttural, snarl emanated from her body as a reflex. The dragon just laughed and dove for her again, this time she clamped her jaws on its scaly brown leg. The dragon roared in fury but couldn't blow fire, so he took to the skies. Bucking furiously, the dragon flew fast but couldn't shake Kagome from his leg so it flew back to the cold ground. The dragon laid on its own foot, causing a sickening crunch and a loud yelp to come from the injured demon below. Satisfied that the wolf was close enough to death to eat, the dragon prepared to roast her but another wolf jumped high and slashed his eye. The giant brown dragon reeled back and roared. With its one good eye it spotted the brown wolf trying to bring the demon girl to safety. Suddenly a huge group of wolves rushed into the clearing and began snarling at the giant lizard. Seeing it was outnumbered, the dragon roared once more and took to the skies to find another poor soul to eat. Once gone, the wolves let out a loud echoing distress howl to their leader, the ruler of the South.

Koga heard the loud call of some of his pack. A large group had gathered in the clearing near the intersection of the four kingdoms. However, instead of the usual howling they did he heard the clear note of distress in their voices. Then he smelled it….blood and a lot of it. Koga took heed and high-tailed it to the clearing in his wolf-form to find out what the emergency was. When he arrived, though, he was met with a scene he never wanted to encounter. Kagome…_dying_.

The black wolf yokai was vaguely aware of the wolf that came almost flying into the clearing.

"What happened?" he snarled to his comrades.


	4. Back In Black part 1

Hey guys! sorry for kind of falling off the face of the earth here. A loooots been going on and im finally resolving it. (laptop not working, having to wipe it clean, boyfriend breaking up with me, doctors appointments...etc) SO! im trying to be good and typing up as much as i can before my _Lovely_ parental figures take my laptop for the night -.-# (BLAME MATH! my teacher doesnt teach...littorally... T_T) Anywho, i wrote this chapter with the title Back In Black, like AC/DC because of her fur color, and i like that song :D but, onward with the story, im sure you guys have been waiting for it. Again, sorry i kinda fell off the face of the earth, im hoping to correct that from here on (no promises though...)

* * *

><p>Back In Black<p>

Koga was snarling viciously at his comrades. "How! HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!" he yelled.

"w-we don't know boss! We smelled the demon and heard a fight so we ran to check it out…and we found her this way and the demon taking to the skies!" they shrieked in fear.

"get her out of here dammit! Take her back! Have Ayame look her over for damage!" Koga ordered.

"Yes sir!" they yelled in unison and carried the bloody and limp ookami back to their cave.

"I swear by all that is mine…" he growled lowly, "if that dragon fucker shows up again, itll be his first day in hell." Shaking and growling in fury the young ookami walked slowly back to his packs cave, allowing time for Ayame to examine the black wolf before he arrived.

_Meanwhile, back in the cave…_

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD?" _shrieked a young redheaded wolf, "_WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME_?"

"we don't know! we found her this way! Just please examine her before boss gets back hes reeeeally mad…" said Karamaru with chattering teeth while looking around terrified.

Ayame sighed and went to work massaging the muscles of the unconscious ookami. After a very long 10 minutes of massages and mental noting she shared the news of the girls condition with everyone, including Koga, who no one had sensed come in.

"shes got a few broken bones I had to reset, those will heal in a matter of hours. However, shes lost quite a bit of blood and im afraid that wont regenerate completely for at least a week. She'll be unconscious for another couple of hours at the most and when she gets up shell need food and water." Ayame shared.

Koga nodded quietly. "Karamaru, Armonia, Kiba, you guys go hunt down something lean. Shalaharu, you go fetch the turtle bowl and fill it with water and bring it back to her bedside. Ayame, please go get my best pelts for her to lay on and warm up in. Tonight's going to be below freezing and snow is soon to follow so lets get this done quickly." He ordered. They all nodded in unison before performing their tasks.

"Koga…" Ayame started quietly, concerned for her alpha, "whats wrong?" she asked.

"The dragon demon. He took off to Kami knows where after doing this to her. That thing had to be strong to bring her down this bad…" he trailed off quietly, shaking with fury threatening to unleash itself. Ayame just nuzzled his neck affectionately, as pack members do to console one another, and promised him "she'll be okay Koga, don't you worry." He nodded and nuzzled her back tersely before settling next to Kagome's unconscious form, as if he was willing to spring at anything that tried to harm her further.


	5. Back In Black part 2

Woo! 2 updates in a row in the same night! sorry theyre so short, but im trying my best! anywho, read and review! i hope ya like them!

* * *

><p>Back in Black part 2<p>

Koga laid by her dutifully until she awoke from her unconscious state. She immediately went into distress and Koga began to growl softly, almost purring, to calm her down so she wouldn't damage herself further. When she recognized her surroundings as Koga's cave she asked "how'd I get here?"

"we took you here after the dragon demon got a hold of you" he answered simply.

"what do you mean?" she asked quizzically.

"well you got beaten pretty bad when he gashed your side and threw you a couple thousand feet from the air. You've got a few broken bones and a good amount of blood lost but nothing that can't be healed in a couple of days, a week at most….You must be hungry, it doesn't look like you've eaten much in a few weeks at least" he observed.

"you've always been observant" she stated simply, beginning to eat the fresh deer gratefully.

"what brings you down here, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked politely.

Kagome looked up at him, her dark brown eyes shining despite the darkness of the cave, "my inner demon told me to." She stated, "I don't really know why though, it doesn't make sense to me…"

Koga just snuffed and laid his head on his paws before returning to watch her eat the deer his pack-mates had brought down.

"_she's adorable." _ He thought.

"**most definitely. She would make a wonderful mate and second-alpha**" his demon mused.

"_shouldn't you be inside your theoretical cage?" _he retorted mentally.

"**heh, then I wouldn't get to put my two cents in!**" his demon joked jovially.

"_always a nuisance aren't you? Smartass…_" he replied, only slightly annoyed.

"**ahhh young pup, so much to learn. Just keep her safe. You love her, why not show a little romance too? She'll greatly appreciate your company and romance, trust me.**" His demon spoke.

"_hnnn…"_ was his uncanny sesshoumaru-like reply.

During the course of his conversation with his beast, Koga failed to notice the demoness had fallen asleep. Full from her meal, and feeling slightly better than when she woke, she curled in on herself until she was a mere blob of beautiful, jet-black, fur. Smiling, Koga wrapped himself around her protectively and settled in for the cold night ahead.

"sweet dreams, kagome. Everything will be at peace soon enough" he whispered to her quietly. After nuzzling her softly he snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Early Morning News

HOKAY! got in another chapter. i love this one personally. its very cuddly. kinda cute if you ask me, then again, i DID write it :D okay. so ill answer a few questions here. NO kagome isnt mated to anyone. Yes Shippo is her "son" just like he is in the show. Koga is leader of the south. Sesshou is dead. inuyashas actually gonna be semi decent as far as his loud and annoying self goes. aside from that i dont really know whats gonna happen in this story. im just writing as i go along :D ONWARD HO!

* * *

><p>Early Morning News<p>

Koga woke the next morning much before any of his comrades. He looked up sleepily expecting to see a black mound of fur in front of him, but he did not. He stretched and walked quietly to the front of the cave where he found Kagome laying with her head on her paws, staring out into the snowstorm.

"Why do you always stay in your wolf form, love?" he asked.

"it is easier this way. I am always poised to run, I don't have to worry about eating raw food, I am warmer, and I blend in the forest much easier." She answered.

"ah" he said, "that makes sense."

Koga shifted into a human and sat next to her, wrapped in his pelt to keep warm. He snuggled into the large black wolf's fur and she greatly appreciated his company. They sat quietly for a few minutes until koga asked "you know sesshoumaru is dead I take it?"

"yes" kagome answered quietly. "My beast told me you killed him, why?"

"well…he decided to attack my land, a few of my comrades. Many died in the process of bringing him down, I never meant to kill him but he left me no choice. He refused to leave peacefully…" he answered.

Kagome laughed, "that sounds just like him. What is this about the western lands being mine?"

Koga was silent for a few seconds before answering, "You were the only full Inu-Yokai demon he knew, and he refused to leave his lands to InuYasha. Though he had Rin, she was human and wouldn't have been allowed by the council. So he had no one but you, though he trusted you so that's a big plus."

"oh, so the lands are mine because im the only full Inu he knows is left?" she asked.

"more or less. He knows youre an Ookami, but its close enough. Not to mention he felt as if youd be the better ruler of the three." Koga answered.

"makes sense I guess. So what do I do to take over his lands? I suppose Rin and InuYasha are working on them as we speak?" kagome asked.

"you presume correctly. In order for you to take over the lands you need a mate. The council despises people taking over the ruling of lands when they are unmated. It is much easier to them if the heir of the throne takes over unmated, however. But you need a mate, or at least be close to doing the ceremony." He answered.

"so…now I have to find a mate…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

Koga snuggled in her fur closer and sniffed her scent. Though he could still smell her vanilla and coconut scent, it was still plagued with blood. Not to mention her fur was bunched up and caked with it from the gaping wound the dragon demon left in her side.

"_Yeah, I could try to win her over that way. Show her I love her by grooming her, and cuddling at night, and protecting her" _he mentally smiled at the thought.

"Kagome," he spoke, "why don't you come with me."

Koga got up and walked quietly to the back of the cave. Kagome followed wearily in her demon form, finding it much easier than shifting. Koga asked her to sit in front of him as he pulled out a beautiful blue shell comb. He filled a turtle shell with warm water and grabbed a water resistant pelt to use as a washcloth. He dipped the pelt in the warm water and wiped it softly against her silky black fur. The caked-on blood began to loosen and after he took the comb to it, it came right off and her long silky fur began to untangle. He did this again and again until the blood was gone and her fur was smooth around the gash. He noticed Kagome had closed her bright blue eyes and was almost purring as he was combing her. She finally noticed he stopped and proceeded to stare at him intently until he resumed combing her.

"_she really likes this!" _he thought excitedly.

Koga continued combing out her knotted fur and Kagome laid down gratefully as he did. He couldn't help but smile at the black wolf before him. When he was sure she had fallen asleep, he kissed her forehead softly and snuggled up next to her.

"_I wonder how long it will take…" _he thought to himself.

"**not too long now, she is beginning to feel your attraction. Hers is soon to follow if you continue on being affectionate. She is lonely, especially without her fox kit, though shell want him to stay with her no matter the circumstances."** His beast spoke.

"_yes…shippo, I have nothing against the young yokai so this shouldn't be a problem, should it?"_ he wondered.

"**no, it shouldn't pose a problem. However in order to fully win her heart, you must accept Shippo openly. She wont love anyone who cant accept them both.**" His beast warned.

"_true enough, ill win her heart for sure. We shall head to the west castle tomorrow." _He told his beast.

"**but the blizzard will continue, you are not equipped with the fur or stature to go any farther north."** His beast said, worriedly.

"_what does it matter? Its only a few hours' run at a semi brisk pace. Ill stay warm with exercise. Not to mention ill have Kagome with me, she wont let me freeze."_ He assured his beast.

No reply came from his beast, and sleep soon overtook the young Southland leader.


	7. Wherever You Will Go

So i know this chapters kinda mushy, sorry. Ive been listening and learning to play the song "wherever you will go" and its been stuck in my head so i turned it into a chapter. I like this one too, but it IS a little mushy. However, the plot is turning out quite nicely :D

* * *

><p>Wherever You Will Go<p>

Kagome awoke early the next morning to the sound of the blizzard winds roaring across the mouth of the cave. She looked around but could find no Koga anywhere in sight, so she walked silently towards the sound of a guitar being played and a voice singing quietly.

"_I know that song…"_ she thought to herself.

Upon rounding the corner she found Koga playing a beautiful mahogany guitar and singing "Wherever You Will Go".

"_the calling. That's who sang that, he plays pretty well…"_ she thought as her mind trailed off when she began to listen to him play.

"So lately, been wondering  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<br>If a greater wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Then between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own?<br>If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>And maybe, I'll find out  
>A way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days<br>If a great wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Well then I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<br>If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love" he sang

Kagome couldn't help herself anymore, she began to sing along and Koga had finally noticed and stopped abruptly. An embarrassed and red-faced Kagome sat waiting for him to scold her for sneaking around. Instead of scolding her, however, he got up and put the song on his speakers and pulled her close. They began to dance slowly, with Koga leading her in swaying circles and humming to her softly.

"_hes actually doing this…" _kagome thought nervously. "_oh god I hope I don't mess up…."_

"_shes so adorable with that shocked face, and such a good dancer too…" _Koga thought to himself.

The song finished with the Koga spinning Kagome around softly and catching her as she came back around and staring in her bright blue eyes. He could feel her breath against his lips and contemplated kissing her for a mere second before she pressed her mouth to his. They kissed softly for a few moments before breaking apart and looking into each others eyes.

"I love you, Kagome" Koga said softly enough that only she could hear.

"I love you too." Kagome spoke equally as soft.

Koga enveloped her in his arms, warm and safe. He held her protectively as he softly promised her forever. Kagome looked up into his dark brown eyes and said "we shall mate, forever we shall be. No less than all of time." Koga just kissed her passionately and held her close.


	8. Saving Shippo

I'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in FOREVER! I should be sent to Fanfiction jail! D: Ive been so busy trying to get a job and not succeeding! it seem like they want experience for you to even bag some damn GROCERIES now! to get a job you need experience but you have to HAVE a job to HAVE the right experience I'm still trying hard! Contemplating sending in an application to McDonalds...I feel like I've sent one everywhere BUT there...oh whats a girl to do to get a doggone job! but enough about my problems, ONWARD with Saving Shippo!

* * *

><p>"oh kami! He's kissing me this way! He's really kissing me this way!" Kagome thought.<p>

Koga, oblivious to the thoughts of the beautiful woman before him, pulled her closer. His manhood, with its own mind, began to harden in anticipation of the events unfolding before them. Blushing, Kagome broke the kiss to breathe some much-needed air. She looked up at Koga, her Koga, and nuzzled his jaw in a very wolfishly affectionate way.

"Something bothers you intended mate?" Koga purred softly.

Kagome nodded, blushing deeper at his new ranking of her.

"I worry of my kitsune pup. My adopted son is still in my village to the North and the Northern wolves have been slowly trying to overtake our lands…" she trailed off quietly, worry creeping into her beautiful features.

"do not worry of your kitsune pup. I am sure he is quite alright" Koga tried to comfort her.

"but koga! He is but a pup, he cannot defend himself alone! I and InuYasha and my monk and slayer friend are all the protection he has!"

She raised her voice, but Koga knew she wasn't mad at her. She was worried, so very worried, about her kitsune pup.

"**She has sharp maternal instincts. She would make a wonderful mother to bear powerful wolf demon heirs."** Koga's beast spoke.

"be that as is may be, she is immensely worried of her pup. We should go get him, if what she says is true then it wont be long before her entire lands are slaughtered and overtaken. Northern wolves will attack any and everything, children included." Koga replied

"**it will be a dangerous trek with our lack of proper pelt and the worsening blizzard…"** his beast warned worriedly.

"I know…but I cannot let her down. If we keep moving we should be okay, cold, but alive." He replied.

"**perhaps…I cannot stop you, but I will most definitely be on sharp lookout for anything posing a threat"** his beast spoke.

Koga nodded in agreement, "thank you" he said.

"Kagome" Koga spoke quietly, "if what you say is the absolute truth, and in know it is, then we must go get your pup now. We must make haste, no resting unless absolutely necessary. The northern tribe is a dangerous breed, they care nothing of age, stature, or gender. Your pup is in grave danger, let us go"

Kagome looked up to him with wide blue eyes and raced into his arms in a tight embrace. She thanked her future mate repeatedly for taking the journey with her. Koga began packing supplies in a backpack-like pelt and harnessed it onto himself in his wolf form. With that, they both set off for the northern borderlands as fast as they could possibly run, both hoping to make it in time.

_At sundown….._

The pair had finally reached the border, less than a few miles from Kagome's village. Kagome's inner beast began stirring worriedly hoping the kitsune pup was safe. The pair sniffed the freezing arctic weather and smelled a large pack of wolves heading towards the village.

"Oh no!" kagome screeched in wolf language.

"The northern wolves are coming, fast! We must warn the village!" Koga shot back

"Go ahead of me! Warn InuYasha! Ill get Shippo!" she ordered.

Koga ran even faster and reached InuYasha as the wolves were still many miles away, but quickly closing the gap. He shifted into his human form, ignoring the biting arctic air as it threatened to put him in hypothermia.

"Mutt face! The northern wolves are coming! Theyre less than 10 miles from the northern section of the village! Rally your troops and get your ass out there!" Koga yelled.

"What? Those stupid wolves don't know who they're messin' with!" InuYasha yelled cockily. "go howl out a message in the village, tell the soldiers to gear up for the north battle." He ordered.

Koga did as he was told, growling slightly at being ordered by a Hanyou. He howled out a short message to the village, many of whom translated into the different languages from the original ookami it was sent in. men and women ran sidelong with demons to the north end of the village while Koga headed south towards his future-mate and her kit.

He found the pair hastily packing shippo's clothes and a few toys and some food into a pack. When it was all together she looked up at Koga.

"we should stay and fight shouldn't we? Prove to the council I am willing to protect my people? I can't let them die here…" she asked quietly.

"Momma you cant go fight!" shippo yelled "Please don't go! I don't want you to die!" he pleaded, tears welling up in his bright green eyes.

"Shippo, baby, mommy has to protect the people she loves. She can't let InuBaka and Sango and Miroku die, now can she?" she tried to reason with the kit.

"come now, Kagome, you are permitted to leave. You must go to the wwest to claim your place. They will surely accept you with your mating decision, and you have a pup to protect as well. Don't fret, love, I have sent word to my Southern army to make their way north at lightning speed. They are all almost here and are equipped to fight the Northern army and conquer. I am sure your loved ones are in good paws." He said soothingly.

"well….if you say they're in good hands…" she trailed off unsure.

"future mate, do not fret. Your friends will be well and the battle over before the dawn breaks tomorrow." He assured her.

Kagoma nodded and shifted into her wolf form. Shippo hopped on her back dressed in a black winter parka with a green fleece underneath that matched his eyes. His black ski-pants were sure to keep him warm as well as meld him into Kagome's fur so he would not be seen directly. The trio then set off to the west, running even faster than they did to reach the north. Koga continued to steal glances at the beautiful wolf running next to him as she did her best to protect her little kit clinging to her back for dear life. Smiling to himself, he pressed on even faster to make sure he kept his soon-to-be family together and safe.


	9. Inside the Western Palace

Woohoo! I finished another chapter! It seems like things are certainly heating up and the plot is thickening considerably. Especially with this invasion of the north. I finally included a description of Koga in wolf form, though its definitely unexpected. R&R please! :D

* * *

><p>The trio reached the palace gates of the great Palace Of The West just before midnight. Upon clambering inside they were met with the screeches of a tiny green Kappa named Jaken who was screeching at Rin for doing something. When Rin finally became aware of the presence of others she looked around to see two very large wolves standing in front of the mahogany doors to the palace. She recognized the beautiful silky jet-black fur and pair of cyan-blue eyes staring at her as Kagome, however she couldn't place the other wolf. He was larger than Kagome by at least a head. His fur was a bright red, that of the red ookami, which were very rare, if not nonexistent. He had white paws and a white underbelly that extended all the way to the tip of his tail which was almost that of a husky. His eyes were a rich chocolate-brown. The red fur extended to the top of his cheeks around his eyes and all the way to the top of his nose, everywhere under was white. It was as if he had a red cap pulled over the top of his head in shape.<p>

"Kagome-sama? Is that you? This Rin is very happy you have arrived in the west" Rin said with a blindingly bright smile.

"She has that same uncanny tendency to refer to herself in third person….reminds me of a certain stuck-up-his-ass Inu dog I once knew." Koga bit out in Ookami as to not offend poor Rin.

Kagome growled a warning to Koga quietly for the comment and proceeded to shift into her human self to talk with Rin. Shippo held on to her and sat on her shoulder as she spoke with Rin about the recent change in leadership.

"I have become aware of the recent passing of the great Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin." Kagome began. "I'm sorry to hear that your great lord has met someone stronger." She spoke apologetically.

"it's okay Lady Kagome. He has said that he did not wish to keep Rin anymore and tossed her into the blizzard a few nights ago. He seemed angered about something and I guess he left to deal with it. Too bad he probably never dealt with it before he died" she said unremorsefully.

"oh Rin that's terrible! How could he do such a thing!" kagome exclaimed

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in.

Koga sat quietly in front of the door in his human form watching the exchange taking place before him. He became aware of a few members of the council watching the exchange as well and neither of the females, nor the fox kit, had any idea they were being watched.

"Come now little Rin, let's go run you a hot bath and get you some food. Oh I hope you don't catch something!" she said worriedly and hurried off to the springs with the young girl in tow.

"Oh that insolent wench had to come back into the castle! Oh that human wench! Shell pay for causing so much trouble!" Jaken croaked.

"Jaken. You are but Sesshoumaru's servant. What business could you possibly have to be such a prick about a young human girl like herself? You are not the leader of the West, Kagome is." Koga spoke harshly.

"Young wolf prince," The eldest member of the council spoke, "you accompanied Lady Kagome to the western lands?"

"Yes sir, I did." He answered.

"tell me, why would you do such?" he questioned.

"she ran from her northern village to my lands. Before coming in contact with me, she was attacked by a large dragon which injured her considerably. She stayed in my caves as she healed and when she was well she began to worry of her adoptive kit in her village. I told her I would accompany her north to retrieve him as the north has become aggressive in overtaking lands. She feared for her friends' safety so I had called for my wolf demon army to assist the village in defeating the north's bold attack. She then agreed to come here with me to keep her kitsune child safe. As you can see, she cares for her people very much. I believe she would be a wonderful ruler to the Western lands, better than that of Sesshoumaru." Koga explained.

"Wh-WHAT? NO ONE IS A BETTER RULER THAN SESSHOUUUUMARU SAMA!" the toad servant screeched.

"Will you shut up for once in your life you annoying little fucker!" one of the councilmen roared.

Koga simply chuckled, mildly amused at someone finally speaking the thought they all shared. He really didn't know how the great Taiyokai put up with the stupid thing. Koga looked up at the council members with an amused smirk.

"What will she have to do to prove her worth to rule the West, councilmen?" he asked.

"We will have a meeting when she is finished tending to the human girl and the kit. When they are tucked away in sleeping quarters, we shall commence in telling her everything she needs to have beforehand. As it seems to us now, it doesn't look like there's much she'll have to do before we publicly crown her as Lady of the west. Will you kindly relay these plans to her, Prince Koga?"

"With pleasure, sir." Koga answered politely.


	10. Preoccupied

Okay! so heres chapter 10! it's a little bit on the short side and im sorry for that. Also, as a heads up, theres a little bit of sexual content in the chapter. Not full blown sex, though, not yet. but you know what that meaaaaans! Thats right! rating change! The story will now be rated M and lemons WILL occur in later chapters. R&R please! i just love when my phone notifies me that i have an email about a review or a PM :D

* * *

><p>The councilmen excused themselves to the dining hall where the group would meet as soon as Kagome took care of her adoptive children. Koga began to walk towards the bath springs and got lost in his thoughts as he followed her scent.<p>

"She is a wonderful mother to the two children, very accepting and loving despite neither of them being her own. She cares very much for their well being and their treatment, even to go as far as ignoring the council to make sure young Rin was taken care of. .."

"**mate is good. Mate is very strong and powerful and caring. Mate will be excellent mother and bear powerful pups."** Kogas beast spoke, though in a Neanderthal fashion.

"most definitely. Her scent, it is tantalizing. She smells of coconuts and vanilla, her body is curvaceous and her breasts are full and bouncy. She has a body to die for, a scent that would make most men go insane, and I find myself wanting to claim her any and everywhere." Koga growled in lust.

He loved his Kagome, his woman. He wanted her so bad it hurt, so bad he could feel his manhood harden in anticipation. Her words had left him wanting to push her against the walls of the cave and make love to her right then and there, but he knew he had to win her over first. He knew he had to let her make the first move to go that far, or at least give him permission to make the first move. Koga realized he had reached the bath springs and quickly adjusted his rock-hard member and entered through the door.

"Kagome?" Koga called.

"Yes, mate?" she answered.

"The council has requested you meet them in the dining hall after Shippo and Rin are put to bed in their quarters. They wish to meet and discuss what requirements you need to meet to become Lady of the west officially." He explained.

"Okay, Rin and Shippo are already in their beds. I haven't had a shower since you washed the blood out of my fur so I decided to bathe now. You should too, love." She said lovingly.

Koga quickly undressed fully and stepped into the warm waters of the spring. Kagome waded in front of him and embraced him softly, feeling his hard appendage poking just above her womanhood. He held her close and kissed her head.

"are you already clean, mate?" he questioned.

"I am, but it seems you are not. Here, let me clean you up love." She answered and began washing him tenderly, sensually.

Koga growled deep and soft at the attention his intended was giving him. His manhood became impossibly harder when he saw her naked form. His eyes began to tinge with red as his beast slowly surfaced. Kagome looked up at him with lust-filled blue eyes and pulled him down ever-so-slightly to kiss him. Koga wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her slightly-open mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds before Koga pulled his intended up and wrapped her arms around his waist, his manhood hovering at her entrance. He nipped and sucker her neck, causing soft moans to escape her slightly swollen lips.

"Koga" she moaned softly, "we can't, not now. The council is waiting for us"

"maaaaaaate" he rumbled softly as he turned her around.

Kagome was vaguely aware that Koga had turned her so her back was against his chest. His hands began to roam her supple breasts, earning a moan from the woman pressed against him. As one hand began playing with the nipple of one breast, the other lid to her nether-region and began softly massaging her clit. He rubbed faster and harder and her moans became much louder as she squirmed to give him more access. He rubbed her even harder and faster as she moaned out his name, dangerously close to her climax. He gave her clit a final soft flick and rubbed her as hard and fast as he could when she orgasmed and began the slow descent from her blissful state.

"Koga" she huffed, out of breath.

"maaaate" he rumbled, " I will finish you off later. Tonight, I will make you feel something so good, you can't even begin to fathom its realms" he promised her.

With that, he climbed out of the spring and helped Kagome up and dried them both off. When they had finally dressed, they began the walk to the dining hall to meet with the councilmen. Kagome, however, was immensely preoccupied with dirty thoughts of what Koga had promised her later that night.


	11. Trials

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11! It took me about 30 minutes to complete, I know it's not as long as many of my other chapters. No Lemons in this chapter, no sexual content at all :D (or should it be D: ?) Anywho, R&R? I really love the reviews i never see anymore ;P ONWARD HO!

* * *

><p>They reached the dining hall and quietly stepped inside. Out of nervousness Kagome was partially transformed, her pointed black ears almost flat against her head and her luscious black tail hanging limply behind her. The councilmen stood and took notice of her as she walked in, standing and bowing as was custom for the western lands. When she and Koga sat at the head of the table, the councilmen followed and sat as well.<p>

"So you have requested my presence to inform me of the actions I must take to deem me a worthy leader of the west, is that correct?" she started.

"Yes" the head councilman, Kiba, spoke. Kagome was vaguely aware he was also an Ookami as well, dying to see him in his wolf form. Kiba was the youngest of the council, but to be the head he had to be the strongest. Kagome mentally noted to not challenge the young wolf until she saw a fight by him.

"The council has decided that there should be a few kinds of…..trials….in order to see where you stand, to make sure you're able to run the West. This is a unique position you are in, Lady Kagome, and we honestly have no records of your existence in the demon world, save that of Sesshoumaru's will. However, knowing Sesshoumaru as a leader, he would not have left the Western lands to some whimpy low class demon. Surprisingly enough he didn't leave it to his half brother either." Kiba explained.

"His brother is a Hanyou. Though he is strong and a Taisho, he is still a Hanyou. Sesshoumaru would not stand to see a Hanyou running his lands. That's one sleeping dog he'll never let lie." Kagome explained softly.

"Ahh yes, InuYasha is it? An Inu-hanyou, son of the great Dog General, Inu No Taisho, and Izaiyoi. It seems he travels with a monk, slayer, Fox demon kit and at one time, a priestess. Is this correct?" the councilman to the left of Kiba, Sumaru, questioned.

"Yes, I travelled with InuYasha at one point. I was the priestess, or so we thought I was a priestess. For two years I travelled with them and used my priestess powers, but the day I turned 15 my demon powers arose and ever since my 15th birthday I have been a full demon. We finished the Shikkon jewel and defeated the great Naraku, since then we have been residing in the northern borderlands which have recently become a war zone with the Northern Wolf tribe trying to take more land than they already have. They are fighting to take our lands as we speak, my friends the Sango the slayer, Miroku the monk, and Inuyasha the hanyou are all fighting to protect the people of the village. My young fox kit is sleeping in a bed here with me, safely." Kagome explained.

"Why in the world aren't you fighting for your lands then?" Natsuhi shouted angrily. "How can we possibly trust you to defend the west when you won't even defend your own damn village!" she yelled.

"They told me to go! They told me they could handle the fight! He said 'Take Shippo and run! Run with Koga to the west! We can beat these guys! No worries kags.' That's what he told me! No worries! Koga said his warriors were going to help! That they'd fight too!" Kagome sobbed out. She never wanted to leave the village until it was safe, she had saved Shippo, but was saving him enough? She was beginning to doubt her strength as a demon.

"Natsuhi! You do not speak to Lady Kagome in such a manner!" Kiba growled at her. "Lady Kagome, I'm sorry for Natsuhi's outburst. Let's get on with your trials. First, you will need a mate, or have an intended. Your adopted son, Shippo, will need to be looked over to make sure he is healthy as he has been travelling with you. We will send a series of demon bands to attack your lands and your castle and you must effectively be able to maneuver your army to defeat them and keep your lands safe. You must demonstrate your ability to use any weapon of your choice effectively on demon standards. Lastly, you must throw a ball and invite the leaders of every land and their families to join. The ball should sport elegance and be able to accommodate the ways and traditions as well as the country colors of every land. All of this must have happened by this Friday, 4 days from now. These are high expectations for you, Kagome-sama, but I am most certain you can meet them. Now, are any of these trials already completed?" Kiba asked expectantly.

"Sir, if I may," Koga spoke politely and stood up, "My Kagome has no family in which I may ask, so I ask for your blessings in their place. Councilman Kiba, former General of the Southern Wolf Tribe, I ask for your permission to mate Lady Kagome, my intended." Koga bowed as per custom and awaited Kiba's response.

"Prince Koga, leader of the southern wolf tribe, I hereby grant you my blessings and permission to mate Lady Kagome of the West." Kiba spoke authoritatively. "And if you would like," he added, "We can do the ceremony now, as I'm sure you're very eager."

Koga never grinned so wide in his entire demon life.


	12. Gorgeous

Hello again! I haven'tupdated this story in a while, and im kind of sad i havent. I really do adore this story, maybe because of all the adjectives and descriptions i use :D anyway, heres the latest addition to the story. :D R&R please? i miss all those reviews =[ they help me write better chapters.

* * *

><p>Kagome listened quietly to all the great board of council members as they gave Koga their blessings to be mated forever. Her heart was fluttering, beating hard and fast, and she had butterflies in her stomach but she certainly wasn't complaining about it. Koga was about to become hers, he was about to become her eternal mate. She was elated, ecstatic, but the only one not giving a blessing was Natsuhi. Kagome mused what could have set off the beautiful fox demon. She remembered her red-orange hair almost looking like fire as she stood up, the black stripe extending from the middle of her forehead to the ends of her hair that made her look even more dangerous than the fire-hair. Her dazzling green eyes had pupils like that of a cat and they grew slimmer and slimmer as her anger progressed, her claws even seemed to extend at the same rater her pupils were narrowing. She remembered the fox demons pearly-white but razor-sharp fangs elongating as her rage made her beast surface. But Kiba repressed her beast by scolding her, something Kagome only saw lovers do. She briefly wondered if perhaps Kiba and Natsuhi were mated, but decided against asking any of the council.<p>

"Kagome? Kagoooomeeee. Hey, Kagome, come on. Let's go get you into a ceremonial kimono." Koga said, trying to drag the demoness out of her deep thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes. Lead the way, mate." Kagome smirked, not caring that Kiba could clearly see and hear everything.

Koga groaned at the tone Kagome used and at the problems it was causing him in a certain area. He half dragged Kagome around a corner and when he deemed them out of sight, quickly adjusted his rock-hard appendage. Sniffing his way around the castle he came to a highly decorated chamber where a feminine scent still lingered and pulled Kagome inside to look for a special kimono for a very special night. Koga couldn't place the scent of the woman, but he knew it to be vaguely familiar. Kagome quietly padded to the closet in the left front corner of the room and walked inside. After gasping at the sheer size of the closet, she began cooing over the lavishly decorated kimonos covering every inch of usable space in the closet. When she finally came to the back of the closet she stopped cold. From her time, and her mother's remarriage, she recognized the slightly poofy, white, and strapless dress before her eyes as a human wedding dress. Not believing her eyes, she reached out and ran a finger over the fabric and instantly recognized it as a silk and satin dress.

"kami…." She breathed, "this is absolutely gorgeous…"

Hearing her sudden shift in tone, Koga walked in the closet to investigate the source of his mate's awe. When he stopped beside her and looked in the direction she was looking, he too stopped coled. Mesmerized by the beauty the dress held, he couldn't say a word. The floor length dazzling-white dress in front of him was blindingly beautiful. It was strapless but made to give the wearers breasts a slight lift with a hint of modest cleavage. The waistline was curved to fit the curvy contours of an hourglass body, which Kagome certainly possessed. In the exact middle of that curve, however, there was a black sash which formed a bow in the back. The middle of the sash was adorned with the stitching of two white-outlined wolf heads facing each other howling straight upwards. The bottom of the dress had a slight flare to make it look a bit more shapely and aesthetically pleasing, with a 3 foot train trailing behind it.

"This." Koga whispered.

"what do you mean Koga-sama?" Kagome questioned, caught off guard by his sudden silence-shattering statement.

"You have to wear this. Nothing else is worthy, as beautiful, or as perfect for you to wear than this dress." Koga said as he turned to face her. "Kagome, if you were any material object, and piece of clothing in the world, this would be you. It is the most perfectly shaped, beautifully crafted, and softest piece of clothing I have ever laid eyes on. It is just like you, soft, beautiful, and elegant. Please, Kagome, please wear this to the ceremony." He explained with pleading eyes.

With her own eyes watering at his beautiful words and the lump forming in her throat, kagome could only nod. Koga gingerly took the dress off of its holder and held it as Kagome began to undress. When she was stripped of everything except her otherworldly garments she stepped into the dress as Koga helped to hook it together and tie the sash behind her. She gasped when he was finished, the dress was a perfect fit for her, as if it was made for her and her alone.

"what's this?" Koga questioned as he knelt down and picked up an envelope previously hidden by the dress.

Kagome opened it and together the almost-mated couple read its contents:

_My dearest Kagome,_

_Though we have not met, I have had this dress made in preparation for your mating ceremony. I have watched you through my future-predicting servants and I must say that I am utterly pleased at everything you have accomplished. I was not aware of exactly which of my sons you would one day be mated to, or if you would even mate one of them. However, I found that to be of trivial matters and asked my seamstress to conjure a dress worthy and befitting of you for your very special day. I will be by with my husband at your mating ceremony to witness just how dazzling you will be in this dress. I require no payment for it, your happiness will be far more than enough. Though we have never met in person, I have witnessed each of your amazing and heroic acts that you have accomplished with my son, InuYasha. I apologize for his rashness and stubbornness, but if you were to be in his father's presence for a long enough period of time, you would understand where he inherited it from. I look forward to hearing from my servants when the mating will be, and I know you will make a most excellent ruler of the west. When you have finished reading this letter, an ever-lasting charm will take hold of you and the dress. A crescent moon, the symbol of the west, will adorn itself between the wolves on the sash, as well as upon your forehead should you not be mating one of my sons. When the mating ceremony is complete, you will take on, not only the crescent moon, but also the symbol of whatever other land your mate is from. Your mate will also receive the crescent, as well as clothing to go to the ceremony in. The rest of the side-effects of the ceremony shall be explained to you by the council member heading the joining. _

_See you soon my adoptive daughter,_

_Izayoi Taisho_


	13. You found me, you have me Eternally

WHEW! -wipes invisible sweat from forehead- this chapter took some time. I certainly hope you guys like it as much as i do. Definitely tried to be super duper descriptive with the apparel =p i really hope you guys like it though. please review, i wish to know the opinions of all my silent readers. Shout outs in the next chapter to those who do! :D

* * *

><p>Kagome and Koga stared blankly at the letter for a few seconds before finally managing to speak in garbled sentences.<p>

"Did she…?"

"What is…"

"my what?"

"she had a dress made for you?" Koga was finally able to manage.

"She said she had the dress mad for me, it fits perfectly and its absolutely to die for." Kagome stated.

"Perhaps we should make our way to the ceremony, love?" Koga questioned his mate-to-be.

"Don't you still have to…..oh." Kagome spoke as she turned in mid sentence to see him already in his ceremonial kimono. It was black with a white-outlined wolf howling at a cyan crescent moon more or less on Koga's opposite thigh. Ceremonial swords were hanging sheathed from the white sash on his waist. Kagome could make out the soft swishing of a nervous tail under his kimono and quietly giggled at his antics. She pulled him close and gave him a nerve-calming hug complete with a sweet but terse kiss on the lips.

"Come, love." He said simply with a smile that would make Rin jealous.

He led his beautiful mate down the corridor to the front of the Western palace where the council would be waiting. When they arrived, the entire party was rendered speechless by Kagome's dazzling beauty in the new-found dress. Kiba's fish impression, rendered by Kagome's radiating beauty, brought Kagome to laugh until she was close to crying with the rest of the council, including Natsuhi, close behind. When he finally regained his composure, he led the couple to the throne room where, to everyone's surprise, Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho were waiting.

"Ohhh Kagome you look so beautiful! Oh Kami!" Izayoi squealed as she ran to hug Kagome close.

InuTaisho followed his wife and bowed to Kagome as Izayoi released her grip on the young demoness. "Kagome," he stated in his deep baritone voice, "you look absolutely stunning. Your beauty puts even the most glorious of sunsets to shame."

Kagome blushed at the demon Lord's compliment as Koga bowed respectfully. "Lord Taisho, sir, no one knew of your whereabouts for hundreds of years, we assumed you had perished. My apologies if it seems we are intruding on your rule." Koga apologized.

The large muscled demon barked out a booming deep laugh, "My dear boy! You have not intruded at all! We had left the West for Sesshoumaru to rule some time ago! His own stupidity and actions brought him to draw his last breath, he rightfully left the West to Kagome, the only full demon he deemed worthy to take over."

"Well, yes, it would seem the circumstances are quite….strange lady and Lord Taisho. But it is quite late, may we perhaps save the stories and what not for tomorrow morning? We should get on with the mating ceremony." Kiba suggested cautiously.

"Ahh, yes, the ceremony." Lord Taisho spoke, "we should definitely get on with that, and afterwards I believe they should also be crowned. I know the young girl can handle the West as well or even better than Sesshoumaru. She has my blessings to rule, and therefore you do not need to press trials to her. Let us get on with the mating ceremony so they may have the 5 day solitude. Afterwards, we will discuss country affairs and strategies and what not." He smiled.

"well then, Lady Kagome, Prince Koga, are you ready?" Kiba asked.

"Hai." they responded in unison.

"Then let us begin. Please, face each other and join hands." He instructed. "Good, now Kagome, bite into Kogas wrist, drain a bit of his blood into this goblet then lick the wound closed."

Kagome did as Kiba instructed then looked back for more instruction.

"Now Koga, you do the same to Kagome in this goblet. Kagome, please hold your goblet until he is finished." Kiba instructed as he handed Koga a golden and jewel encrusted wine glass.

His tough was feather light and Kagome almost didn't notice that she had been "wounded". He ran his warm tongue over her wound and kissed it softly for good measure.

"Good, now, both of you need to intertwine your arms. Each of you will drink the goblet of each other's blood, say 'forever, you found me, you have me, eternally' then you may mark each other on the neck." Kiba instructed.

Kagome and Koga locked eyes and intertwined arms. With a terse nod each downed the goblet of the others blood and spoke the chant then quickly bit into the others neck. When the marks were made a bright light began to emanate from the site of the mating-mark. Suddenly the Yokai of the two demons began to swirl around the couple, encasing them in a dance of what looked like red and white and black water swirls. Within moments the water-looking substance dissipated and each demon was adorned with a mating mark of a cyan crescent with a black star. Kagome's midsection sash also underwent the same change so the mark in between the wolves was the same as her mating mark. The couple looked up, meeting each other's eyes.

"Well, I must say I have never seen Yokai dance and flow as yours have. I believe you two are soul mates, you will one day bear powerful heirs to both the West and the South." One of the councilmen spoke.

Kagome turned to the crowd of onlookers. "If I may, though it is not customary to speak so soon of country affairs, we have previously decided that if I were to become the ruler of the West, and since he is Prince of the South, that we would unite both the West and the South to make one large land in an effort to curb the constant fighting."

Lady Izayoi walked quietly up to Kagome and placed upon her head a silver tiara. The tiara was wavy in design, coming to a very blunt and rounded curve at its highest point. In the center lay a crescent moon made of a single rounded sapphire outlined by small diamonds. Inside the curve of the crescent sat a black star made of black obsidian. The rest of the tiara was encrusted with dazzling ruby chips that all seemed to give the crescent sapphire and obsidian a glow. Izayoi stepped back to admire the beautiful headdress on the younger demoness and quietly spoke "this has the mark of both lands, of both of you. I believe, this is the answer to the question underlying your previous statement, dearest Lady Kagome."

Kagome could do nothing but nod and smile a watery smile at her beloved mate.

"Now I do believe you are familiar with human weddings, dear Kagome. So as they say it, you may now kiss the bride. In your case, however, groom." Izayoi smiled.

Kagomes lips came crashing down on Koga's in a heat of fiery passion and surprise. Reluctantly, though, the couple parted after the kiss became heated with lustful hints at the night's later activities.

"I believe the newly mated couple is now allowed to begin their 5 day seclusion. Do not fret, Kagome, Lady Izayoi and I will care for your kit and adoptive daughter. I will take care of the paperwork required to join two lands together, and after your seclusion period, we will go about making it happen." InuTaisho spoke. "Now, off with you!" he smiled.

The newly-mates sped off in the direction of the sleeping chambers in the far side of the castle to begin day 1 of their 5 day seclusion, both with eager lustful thoughts of what their time would bring.


	14. Day Six

The five days flew by in the blink of an eye. Neither one got much sleep due to the excessive amounts of sex, but they were happy nonetheless. Kagome was cuddled in Koga's arms and he had his nose nuzzled in her neck, drinking in her scent. Koga was eager for the end of the week to come, by then he would be able to smell if his mate was pupped or not. It wouldn't be long after that, that the pups would be born. Yokai were able to give birth in only three months, the pups age a month for every 10 days that passed. Today was the last day they had completely secluded from the world, not that he minded terribly. He had her forever, right? Koga listened to the soft even breathing of his mate, signaling she had fallen asleep. Sniffing her again, he too fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. She liked that about this room, waking up every morning to beautiful songs and looking outside to see the mountains and the villages, all from this one room. She wondered why it wasn't used more. Slowly, Kagome tip toed out of bed trying not to wake Koga and made her way to the indoor springs to take a bath. When she had finished and was sparkling from ears to tail, she walked quietly back to the room they both shared. Kagome found Koga leaning against the wood frame of the window, looking out towards the horizon in the direction of his pack. Kagome wrapped her arms around Koga's waist and leaned against him.

"Im sure they're perfectly fine in the south. You know they can hold their own, mate." Kagome spoke.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't worry about their well being though." He acknowledged as he turned to envelope her in his arms.

Kagome giggled, "well how about you go bathe and then meet me in the dining hall for some breakfast? I'm sure the children have missed us so."

"Ah dear mate, im sure they have. They always do." Koga said with a smile. He kissed her on her forehead and walked off to the springs as Kagome turned to put on a kimono.

After she put on her red kimono adorned with elaborate white dragons, Kagome made her way to the dining hall where the children were already munching on their breakfast of Frosted Flakes , an orange half, and a glass of water. Kagome took her seat at the head of the table, finding the mahogany chair quite comfortable. She began to look over the intricate carving on the chair which portrayed an inuyokai and its mate reigning over a very happy land. Kagome couldn't help but notice how it seemed to look exactly like her and Koga. Kagome's thoughts trailed off as Izayoi walked into the room.

"Oh! Kagome! Good, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I'd need to wake you…Anyways, you can have pancakes, bacon, and sausage or what the children are eating. Which would you prefer?" she said with a smile.

"Pancakes, bacon, and sasuage sound good to me." Kagome responded with a smile as well.

"I will get the chef right on that." She said as she disappeared.

Kagome took her leave to go check on Lord Taisho and the paperwork for merging the Western and Southern Kingdom while waiting for breakfast and her mate.


	15. Elation

I apologize so much. I had planned on updating sunday, feb 3rd. but then i got the stomach flu. then my grandmother died and its just been crazy. but to all the fans still reading this, thank you so much.

Also, a shoutout to Horatiosgirl101 for the help. this chappy is for you :D

No more sugar on your rice crispies! =p jkjk

* * *

><p>Kagome found Lord Taisho in the study reading over the new treaty between the West and the South. He waived her over upon noticing her presence.<p>

"Kagome my girl, how do you like these terms?" he asked.

Kagome read over the treaty quickly, agreeing with every point and finding it all fair to both parties.

"I like it Lord Taisho." she responded with a smile.

"Please, no need for such formalities. You're like a daughter to me now. You may address me as father or Inu or anything really." he laughed.

Kagome nodded and smiled in understanding as Koga walked in the door.

"Ah! There's our Southern leader!" Lord Taisho exclaimed with a grin. "Come boy! Tell me what you think of this treaty here. Kagome agrees to it."

Koga pulled the treaty from Taisho's hand and read it thoroughly, nodding his agreement to every point.

"This is great, I can't disagree with any point or claim it unfair." Koga responded.

"Good! Now you both may sign and I will date and seal it for approval and legitimacy. Go ahead and grab some breakfast you two. Im sure you're both ravenous." Taisho smirked.

The pair walked back to the dining hall, hand in hand. Before Kagome could open the door to let them in, Koga pulled her back quickly, crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"I love you Kagome. There's something I need to tell you." he said.

"What is it, Koga?" she asked, confused. She sensed it was nothing bad, he was merely nervous.

"Your scent, it has changed. Kagome, you're...pregnant." Koga answered, unsure of her reaction.

Kagome was silent for a long moment. Her mind was reeling. Pregnant? She was merely 18, she had just begun her reign of the West, she had just gotten mated! She was pregnant so soon? Was it possible? Apparently it was, if Koga was telling her this.

"P...pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes...with...i think there are three..." Koga trailed, becoming more nervous as she didn't seem happy about the news he just gave her.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes sparkled. Something inside of her grew to high elation. She was _pregnant_. Her mate was the father and she was going to have _pups_. Kagome grinned from ear to ear, jumping on her mate into a very rough hug. Koga, relieved that she wasn't angry, laughed with her as he spun her around in the hug.

"Oh! We'll need to make a room for them! And they need names! We'll have to tell InuYasha and Sango and Miroku! Oh I cant wait!" she squealed, running into the dining room to tell Izayoi the news.

Koga stood there grinning at the door. He had never seen Kagome so happy, hell, _he'd _ never felt so happy. He was going to be a father at least three times over.

"IZAYOI!" he heard Kagome call loudly. He laughed at the tone of her voice. Her excitement was adorable, and he was happy to be the cause of it.


	16. Father

The three months flew by. It was a week before Kagome was due, and she was terribly swollen. They had concluded that she had four little pups in her belly, one boy and three little girls. The pair had settled on names and how to fix up the nursery. The little boy would be Taro, the three girls would be Maloo, Migii (me-gee), and Amaya. The girls all had stormy names, Maloo meaning Thunder and Migii meaning Lightning and Amaya was Night Rain. Kagome thought it was adorable, Koga thought the name were merely pretty and befitting of his pups. After all, their parents were the two Strongest of the Yokai nobles who led the lands.

"Kogaaaaaa" Kagome whined, "why cant they just be here already?"

Koga suppressed a smile at the childishly sad face his mate put on.

"Because, love," he responded, "they have to wait until we're all ready for them to be here."

"but we ARE all ready" she muttered, "what else could we possibly need to do?"

Koga merely chuckled. He was as anxious as she was to have these pups here already, but he would never say it. He just let his mate speak his thoughts for him in this instance.

The next 9 days flew by with Kagome occasionally whining about the pups not being there yet. It was the day before they suspected she would go into labor. They had Kagome laying on the bed in the infirmary resting. She complained the pups were being restless and the doctor suspected it was the day she would bring new life to the world.

Koga walked into the infirmary, bringing his mate a slab of steak just as she asked. He was anxious and scared, his son and daughters were going to come into the world so soon.

"Koga?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Are you scared?" she looked up at him and he noted the slight fear in her electrifying blue eyes.

"i can't lie to you..." he said, "I'm terrified."

Kagome broke out into a smile and Koga looked at her like she was crazy.

"Whats so funny?!" he said.

Between giggles she managed to get out "Because I'm scared too."

Just then she gasped, her face contorting in pain as she growled slightly. Koga was stunned, he didnt know what to do. He decided it would be best to run for the doctor, and he did so.

As he was running down the corridor he slammed into Taisho. He sensed Koga's fear and immediately grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Tell her to breathe and push! I'll get the doctor and Izayoi!" and with that he raced off leaving Koga trying to regain his balance and run back to his mate.

He found her as he had left her only seconds prior, growling and yelling with her beautiful face contorted into such heartbreakingly painful expressions. Koga knew this was it, the moment of truth. He was only a short time away from being new father of four. He held Kagome's hand as Izayoi rushed in with the doctor and it was then Kagome had another contraction. She yelled and almost crushed Koga's hand, but he didn't mind much. He knew it would heal quickly, besides, he had much more to worry about now than a sore hand.

It felt like days to Koga, because time passed so slow.

"I can see the head of one!" Izayoi exclaimed. "Come on Kagome, push for me!"

Kagome pushed as hard as she could, yelling at an ear-splitting level.

"Come on baby girl! This one is almost out!" Izayoi encouraged.

Kagome pushed again, as hard as she could and yelled from the immense pain she was in. Finally, a cry was heard as the pup was finally in the world.

"Its the little boy! Oh Kagome isn't that great? The older brother!" Izayoi cooed. The doctor gingerly took the crying newborn after the umbilical cord was cut. He made sure the little boy was healthy, and he was. The new pup was a healthy 5 pounds and 6 ounces Lord Taisho patted Koga on the back.

"Looks like you're a father now, boy." He said grinning. "What's this little guy's name, Lady Kagome?" Taisho questioned.

"Taro, his name is Ta-" but it was cut off by her scream from another contraction.

Lord Taisho quickly filled out the paper documenting the young pup's birth and set it aside before taking the little boy to the nursery next door. It had yet to open its eyes, but there were two black ears atop his head and some soft dark-brown hair on his head that was almost black. The little pup's tail was out for all to see; it was black just like his fuzzy little ears. Taisho laid little Taro in the crib he would be sharing with his sisters. After he was sure the pup was wrapped up and wouldn't get cold, he went back to where Kagome was about to push out her second child.

Kagome pushed as hard as she could and felt her second child exit her body. There was no time to rest though, as the third was already one push away form the outside world.

Kagome pushed hard, expelling the little pup from the womb quickly. The two girls were measured, the first at 5 pounds and 3 ounces, and the second 4 pounds and 7 ounces. She was smaller than her sister, but not by much. She was definitely healthy and her lungs were perfect. Lord Taisho walked from the corner to cradle both pups so Kagome could get a good look at them.

"what shall these two be named?" he asked.

Kagome, breathing heavily and beyond exhausted already, answered "This one, she shall be Maloo. And her little sister will be Migii."

"Ah, Thunder and Lightning. I think thats perfect for the two who came almost simultaneously." Taisho grinned.

Koga motioned for Taisho to hand over the two girls who did so willingly. Koga held them and let Kagome touch the two pups. Maloo had jet black hair with two silver streaks in it, and white-tipped ears. Her eyes were a dark- almost Navy- blue, like a thundercloud. Her little tail was fluffy like her mothers, and black with a white tip. Migii looked just like her sister in every way except her eyes. Migii's eyes were electric blue, more intense than even Kagome's. Lightning was definitely the perfect name for her.

Koga took the pups to the nursery and laid them next to their brother. The two girls cuddled up together and quickly fell asleep. Koga walked back to the room where his mate lay, noting how this last pup didn't seem to be coming. He wasn't worried of it being dead, for he felt the life force of the pup. He began to worry, however, that the last pup would be small and weak. Koga concluded that he wouldn't know if it was small and weak until she came to be in this world. He took his place by Kagome's side as Izayoi washed up and brought poor Kagome a bit of water. Lord Taisho finished the paperwork for the existing three children and took his place in the corner of the room to await the arrival of the last pup.

It was a number of hours before the pup finally started to make its way to the world. Though it took a while to get to it, the pup came out rather fast. Just as Koga had suspected, however, this was the runt of the litter. The last pup was a meager 2 and a half pounds. Her cries sounded weak and she was terribly small compared to her siblings. Kagome proclaimed her name to be Amaya. Her name fit perfectly as it was just past midnight and a rainstorm had just begun. Amaya had her father's brown hair with brown ears to match. Her eyes were a stormy dark gray and her skin close to the same shade as Koga's. Her tail was so very tiny, but the same brown as her ears and hair. The doctor quickly scooped up Amaya and took her to the room he had set up just in case there was a runt. The little girl fell asleep in a small crib and the doctor ordered there to be surveillance on her at all times. The little girl would have to be fed artificial milk in order to get her the nutrients she needed. The nurses quickly began to do just that.

Koga patted Kagome's head as she began to quickly fall asleep from her exhaustion. Koga heard a few cries from the room next door. Some of Kagome's milk had been stored in the room already, so Koga picked up a bottle and began to feed the pup who had awoken, little Migii.

She had drank about half of the bottle before she couldn't take anymore. Koga burped the little pup and decided to hold her for a while. He rocked back and forth in the chair with the little pup snuggled in his chest. Koga smiled down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. He placed Migii back in the crib and tucked her in before going in to see Amaya.

When he entered the special nursery he almost laughed at the sight he had to behold. Amaya was trying to growl and bite the doctor who was giving her shots and the Lord who was trying to hold her down.

"She's mine alright. Little fighter." he chuckled. The two men looked up and laughed along with him.

"Definitely." they agreed in unison.

The doctor finally managed to get the medicine into the little girl and Koga held her close afterwards.

The little pup was almost his spitting image. She had his fire, she would fight and use her instincts. Despite her being small, he believed she would be a strong and excellent fighter.


	17. Ashe

Hey guys! Im back :D so heres the latest chapter of You Found me, and ive even started on chapter 18! (GO ME!) anyways. itll probably throw your timing off here soon the way i have the pups aging. ;D But anywho, read and review ^^ also, thinking of having kagome have more pups. name submissions are welcomed (i like having meaning to the names too, but if you just have one that sounds cool, shoot it anyways :D) LETS-A-GO! (sorry. i just got my Nintendo 64 back...)

* * *

><p>Kagome slept until the next day. Koga dared not disturb her as she had just given birth to his four pups. He knew she was exhausted.<p>

When she awoke he was in the nursery with Amaya. Kagome followed his scent there and stood in the doorway watching her mate care for their small child.

"You'd think this wasn't your first time, the way you care for her." Kagome stated.

Koga looked up startled, he hadn't noticed her there. He took in the sight of hit mate. Her hair was in complete disarray, but there were other things different. Her fangs had gotten longer, her eyes were more alert and focused. He noted how she stayed partially changed, her tail flicking protectively, her ears swiveled as well taking in every sound and determining its threat status.

"How is the war?" Kagome asked.

"It seems to be winding down. My pack went up to help take care of business. InuYasha and your pack should be here today or tomorrow. He probably ran the entire way, so maybe even today." Koga answered.

"I guess I need a shower..." she trailed off. Koga took the time to notice her hips, they were widened from childbirth. Her already amazing body looked that much more tantalizing to him. Koga realized he now had an awkward boner while holding his smallest girl. He quickly put her back in her little incubator and summoned a nurse to watch since he was leaving. The pair walked out of the room and Koga instantly had her in his arms.

"Maaaaaaate" he rumbled. Kagome merely giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"Come on, we should bathe so I can have time with my little babies too." she said.

Koga smiled a dirty fanged grin and followed his mate to the indoor spring.

Once they undressed and slipped into the hot water, Koga already had his mate on his lap, nibbling her neck in sensual ways. Kagome let out a quiet 'eep' before feeling herself get aroused from his touch. She felt his hard-on brush against her bottom. Grounding her hips against it caused Koga to let out a growl. He licked her mating mark and grinned when she let out a soft moan. He began to knead her boobs and toy with her nipples as he kissed her neck. Kagome moaned at his touch and wondered where he could have possibly learned to be so good with his hands. She decided she didn't care as he began to rub her clit sending spasms of pleasure through her.

"Yes" she moaned, "oh Koga..."

Kagome, not to be outdone, began rubbing his hardened member. She started slow and began to go faster, then harder. Koga felt himself close to release and removed her hand before she had the chance.

He had her quickly pinned to the side of the spring and hovered at her entrance. Kagome whined at the loss of friction and tried to rub herself against him to get it back. Koga growled and thrust himself into her quickly. Kagome moaned at the feeling of herself stretching to accommodate his appendage. Koga thrust into her slowly, kneading her boobs at the same time. Kagome was in complete ecstasy.

Koga began thrusting faster as it started to feel overwhelmingly good, Kagome's moans getting louder all the while. With demonic speed, Koga thrusts got faster. He felt Kagome close to climaxing and he was as well. With hard spasms Kagome finished. Her moans of ecstasy drove Koga wild and he came violently.

The pair leaned against each other, both breathing heavily at the endeavor the just went through. Looking down, Koga grinned a fanged smile at his mate who grinned back.

"Perhaps we should get to our children." Kagome suggested, hearing a small cry from one of her babies.

"Perhaps" Koga agreed as he let his mate climb out of the spring.

Kagome dressed in a simple White kimono with a wolf silhouette on the front. It reached to her mid calf, making it much easier for her to move freely.

"_Im going to need this whole ease of movement with four little demon pups…"_ she thought.

Koga dressed in his typical wolf armor, letting his ears and tail show freely.

Kagome, noticing her mate's relaxed image, let her wolfish features show as well.

The pair exited the spring and walked down the corridor to the nursery where the three healthiest pups lay. Kagome could hear the soft whimpers of her daughters and gently picked one up, soothingly cradling her to her chest. Koga did the same with the other baby girl and began humming an ancient ookami lullaby. Kagome joined in, though she hummed many octaves higher.

Both children fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Kagome kissed all three of their foreheads upon placing them back in the crib. Koga then led her down the hall a ways to where the youngest and smallest child lay.

Kagome dismissed the watch as she picked up the small pup and cradled her close.

"Well aren't you just the smallest little pup I've ever seen!" she cooed. "oh Koga! If she didn't have such stormy looking eyes she'd be your spitting image!"

Koga merely laughed at his mate.

"You know, I half expect to see you running to me going 'Can we keep her? Pleeeeeease?' " he mocked in a high pitched voice.

"that's not very nice!" Kagome teased playfully.

Koga laughed and scooped his pup into his arms. She looked up at him with her wide grey eyes.

"Hey there Amaya!" he smiled.

She looked to Kagome and flicked her tiny brown tail. One of her ears lay limp and floppy while the other stood up at attention. Her face exerted nothing but curiosity of the woman before her. Amaya reached towards Kagome and made a small 'aah' noise. Koga handed the little pup back to her mother. Amaya stared up into Kagome's eyes in awe. She reached her tiny hand to touch her face, as if she were afraid her mother didn't exist. Amaya's face suddenly turned into a grin as she reached higher and took hold of one of Kagome's ears and gave it a sharp tug.

Kagome yelped loudly, startling the child who began to cry. Koga quickly took the mischievous little pup from her mother who rubbed her ear, trying to alleviate the pain. He held Amaya at eye level and stared her down, a stern look on his face.

"No Amaya. You can't pull ears." He said.

The pups sniffles quieted down and she looked to her mom, an apologetic look on her face.

"Koga, this pup is extremely smart…albeit shes curious as well…But she's so smart" Kagome awed.

Nodding, Koga replied "She'll be an excellent fighter. Despite how small she is, she's perfectly healthy and very _very_ strong. In fact, she may very well need to be our heir to these lands." He glanced at his mate. "

"Koga, its still too early to make these decisions, you know that. Besides…Think of the predicament Taisho and Izaiyoi went through with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. There's no way only one person can rule the new kingdom anyways." Kagome reasoned.

"Well, in due time I suppose we'll know what to do. For now, though, we need to visit the southern kingdom. My pack already knows you, but not as my mate. And I know there are some little ookami pups who would love to meet you." Koga winked.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "Inu and the gang should be here either today or tomorrow, so we need to stay for a short while." Kagome said and poked his chest before taking her smallest child. "besides, Amaya needs to be with her brother and sisters. There's no reason to leave her in this room without them. She is perfectly healthy, just a bit small."

With that, Koga nodded in agreement and followed his mate to the other nursery where the other three pups lay. Upon entering the room, the trio was met with babbling noises mixed with growls and yips. Kagome giggled as she watched the children converse in their own language. Though they were a day old in human time, the demon pups aged rapidly. These pups were more advanced than most demon pups to begin with. They had two DaiYokai parents, so it would only be natural to have quickly aging pups. Kagome awed nonetheless as her pups babbled to each other. She placed Amaya between Maloo and Taro. Taro immediately looked over to his youngest sister and grinned. The parents were able to see Taro's eyes for the first time, and they were stunned. Taro had one brown eye like his father's and one blue eye like his mother's. The bi-colored eyes were almost nonexistent in demons, and even more rare in Daiyokai demons. Koga, picked up his only son and held him close. The small child grabbed a fistful of his father's hair and tugged while he giggled. Koga petted the small child with a smile and looked over to his mate who had picked up Maloo and Migii. She sat down in the rocking chair and loosened her kimono to let her breasts free. The two girls flew to their mother's teats and sucked hungrily. Koga grabbed a two bottles from the storage cabinet and picked up Amaya while he held Taro. The room was in comfortable silence aside from the suckling noises of the 4 pups.

When the feeding was finished, Koga called for a servant and awaited her arrival. Kagome burped the two oldest girls while Koga did the other two. When the servant arrived, Kagome couldn't recall seeing her before. The girl was young with long silver hair adorned with bright red streaks. She had honey-gold eyes and had two white ears with red tips atop her head. Her pale face was stoic much like that of Sessoumaru, and Kagome couldn't help but notice the upside-down magenta triangles on her cheeks. Not feeling that her pups were safe, Kagome instantly let off a protective aura to warn the young girl that she needed to be careful. The redhead merely scoffed at Kagome. Before Koga could blink, Kagome had laid the two children back in the crib and had a clawed hand at the girl's throat. She brushed away the girl's bangs, which hid her forehead, to reveal a pale blue crescent moon. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as her grip tightened. Koga had since laid the other two pups down and was shocked to see the scene unfolding before him. He took a protective stance and growled in a deep alpha demeanor.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Like I need to tell you." The girl coughed at Kagome's tight grip. "I don't need to tell such scum a damn thing about me!"

Kagome slammed the girl against the wall. "If you don't want to die, you'll tell me who you are."

"I am not afraid of the likes of you. You're a weak pest compared to Lord Sesshoumaru." She growled, raspy.

"Hate to break it to you _pup_ but your Lord is _dead_." Kagome sneered. Koga streaked away to bring Izayoi and Taisho to the room.

"You _LIE! _Lord Sesshoumaru would never die!" the girl yelled angrily.

"heh, hate to break it to you, but my pack killed him." Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, daring the girl to call her a liar again.

The girl stared in wide-eyed fear at the demoness in front of her. Izayoi and Taisho came running into the room with Koga.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Taisho roared.

"This girl," Kogme replied with a slight growl, "is Sesshoumaru's daughter.


	18. Family Tree

Im so sorry I've taken forever and a day to upload a new chapter or even update on ANY of my stories. ): I figure an update on whats gone on is in order, no?

My grandmother died, I got officially certified in Phlebotomy, I graduated high school, got a job, started full-time university, moved out of my parents house, moved in with a guy i went to high school with, and we have two dogs. My dog has cancer and i do not have near enough funds to give her treatment to get rid of it. It started as breast cancer, grew very rapidly, and has now spread outside of her mammaries. Now, let me then say, if you have a female dog, get her spayed. Get her spayed before she has her first heat cycle. Get her spayed no later than 1 and a half years of age. For gods sake spay her. If you spay your female dog before her first heat cycle you make the chance of her getting cancer less than 1%. Getting a dog spayed is the best money you will ever spend on her.

So now that my doggie rant is over, back to my point. Full time college and working enough to make rent and such is a lot. My updates will not be frequent or on a schedule. I will post a chapter as soon as i finish it. If you would like updates on things (life, the dogs, my university, etc) just ask. Im willing to text just about anyone. If you want pictures, i can do pictures! If you have a problem or feel sad or want someone to celebrate with, im here for you! (: just PM me and we can discuss the best way to contact each other!

now then, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The room was stunned into silence. Even the pups in the crib weren't making a sound. Taisho stared wide-eyed at Kagome.<p>

"Are….are you positive?" he asked.

"Look here." Kagome directed. She brushed aside the girls bangs to reveal the crescent moon to the girls grandfather.

"And here are the magenta stripes, dear." Izayoi pointed out.

"I can't believe my son…had a child of his own…" Taisho trailed off.

The girl hung quietly by Kagome's hand, she stared in awe at the Taiyokai before her.

"What is your name, pup?" Taisho asked.

"Ashe" she responded quietly.

"And Sesshoumaru is your father, Ashe?" he asked.

"yes" she answered.

"Kagome," Taisho spoke, "let the girl down please."

Kagome complied to his request and let the girl fall to the floor. Ashe rubbed her bruising neck and let out a low growl to Kagome.

"Ashe, you are not full demon, but a hanyou. Tell me, who is your mother?" Izayoi asked.

"I am" said a voice from behind the crowd.

"Who are you?" Koga asked curiously. The woman had bright red hair, with red ears to match.

"I am Hakami. I am a hanyou like my daughter, and was the wife of Lord Sesshoumaru. Tell me, where is my husband?" she asked.

"Father is…dead" Ashe whispered to the floor.

"What do you mean my husband is dead?" Hakami asked, stunned.

"He tried to kill me, he sent a dragon yokai after me who wounded me critically. Lord Koga managed to save me with the help of his pack. Sesshoumaru named me heir of his lands, as he wouldn't let his half demon brother take charge." Kagome answered.

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND?!" She snarled wildly.

With eyes rapidly bleeding red, Hakimi lunged at Koga with incredible speed, but she was not fast enough for kagome. Kagome kicked the woman in her diaphragm which let out a satisfying 'whoosh'. With bleeding red eyes as well, Kagome shifted into her demon form. Her ears lay flat across her head, her tail hung high in a wolfish fighting stance. Her deadly sharp claws were elongated, accenting the deadly feral snarl reverberating around the small room.

The small crowd watched as Hakimi began to take her demon form as well. Her fur was red on top and white on her underside. Her claws elongated as Kagome's did, but since she was but a hanyou her claws were not quite so deadly as the Young mother's. Hakimi snarled loudly at Kagome, attempting to get her to back down. Kagome was not in the mood for such games and bared her teeth at the red demon.

Inu Taisho studied the young woman closely. She resembled an ookami, but she was not colored as one. The old lord had seen red ookami demons like Hakimi before, but they did not resemble her. She couldn't be ookami; she was too….tame.

The old lord let out a loud ferocious roar to the two challenging women. They glared deadly daggers at the man but backed quietly to opposite sides of the room. Kagome calmed her demon and shifted into a loose human form. Leaving her wolfish ears, claws, and tail free to depict her alertness to the hostile woman's aura. Kagome picked up Amaya to soothe the distressed child. Her dark gray eyes narrowed at the red youkai across the room and she began to emanate a fierce growl for such a small pup. Hakimi's eyes widened and narrowed dangerously. She released a snarl at the small girl who promptly cried her distress. Kagome shoved the small girl in Koga's arms and instantly had her razor sharp claws around the woman's neck.

"**You DARE threaten my pup, **_**Half-Breed?**__" _she snarled in ancient ookami growls.

"**Ha. That runt wont make it through the season. She is too small, too weak. Imagine the laughing stock you'll be when the kingdoms find out you whelped such a worthless mongrel."** Hakimi growled back with a satisfied smirk.

Kagome whipped her head to the ancient lord whose eyes began to bleed red.

With a fanged smirk Kagome's claws pierced Hakimi's neck. Hakimi let out a screaming yelp. Kagome snapped the woman's neck and she fell to the floor dead.

"NO!" Ashe yelled.

She ran to the corpse of her mother, cradling her head. Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she petted the soft fur on her mothers head.

"I'm so sorry, mother." She whispered.

Izayoi, hating to see such despair on the young girl's face, walked over to the girl and held her close.

"Darling, she would have gone into a widows rampage. You see, the wolf and dog demons are not so different. They both mate once and mate for life. She would have gone crazy and may even have tried to turn on you. She is at peace now. Come, let us all go to the dining hall and talk everything over. Let us learn of our family." She spoke.

"Yes, grandmother." The young girl whispered.

The new parents laid their youngest daughter back into her crib after lulling her to sleep. They were the last to walk into the dining hall and took their place on the right side of Lord Taisho.

"Now then," he spoke, "Ashe. Sesshoumaru is your father?"

"Yes." She answered.

"And how old are you, darling?" Izayoi asked.

"I am 4 summers."

"Ashe," Kagome said, "do you know anything of how you came to be? Anything of your father or your mother's clan?"

"I know Sesshoumaru is my father. He was Lord of the west. His hair was long and soft and white but his eyes were gold. My stripes and moon are the same color as his but my magenta stripes are of a different shape. I have seen him, I remember his voice, but not for the last three summers. He disappeared. My mother and I were summoned to the palace, we were told we would be reunited with him and live here. When we arrived, though, we were treated as slaves. I have not seen my father. I can smell him faintly, but that is all. I know not how my mother and father met. I know not of my ancestors. My mother is—was a hanyou. My father told her that she was rare. She was a dog demon like he, but a rare and powerful breed. I do not know any more than that. My father was powerful, my mother could have been powerful and great, but she is dead, and so is my father. Tell me, Kagome, what became of my father? Why would your clan kill him?"

"your father…" Kagome trailed off, "your father attacked me. He sent dragon demons to attack me. Koga's pack saved my life but they could not tame Sesshoumaru. They had to kill him or risk losing their loved ones."

"That cant be possible! My father would never senselessly attack someone! Especially not a full blooded youkai like you!" Ashe yelled.

"she has a point, dear." Izayoi said as she turned to Lord Taisho.

"Hm, that she does. I do not know why Sesshoumaru would just senselessly attack Kagome when he named her the heir to his lands. But then, if he has a daughter, especially one with a rare powerful red ookami princess, why would he not name her the heir to his lands? I smell something rotten here." Taisho growled to himself.

"Perhaps," Koga spoke up, "we should go to the corpse of Sesshoumaru. It may offer us some sort of answers."

"Koga is right." Kagome agreed. "Nothing adds up. Sesshoumaru doesn't like me enough to proclaim me the ruler of his kingdom. The fact that he even had a daughter, one that he knew about, makes this sound even more ridiculous."

The small family agreed.

"We set out tomorrow." Taisho said finally.

"But Lord Taisho," Koga interjected, "We cannot leave the pups alone. Kagome should not travel away from them by any means."

"You are right, Koga. We need someone to take care of things in the palace. I say we leave the women behind. The trip will be dangerous and life-threateningly cold. Izayoi cannot make this trip, Kagome cannot leave her pups, and I do not wish to lead my blood grandchild into danger. Koga and I will travel to Sesshoumaru's corpse an gather the information that we can. We shall be gone two days. Come, Lord Koga, we have details to discuss. You may retire to your chambers with your young mate when we adjourn."

Koga nodded and followed the great Lord to the study. The three females were left in the dining hall.

"Well, let us go to the young ones. I would like you to meet your cousins, Ashe." Kagome spoke.

"Kagome?" Ashe asked quietly as Kagome turned.

"Yes, dear?" Kagome turned her head and looked back at the young hanyou.

"Would you mind…if I just called them my brother and sisters?" She looked up with sincere honey-gold eyes.

Kagome knelt down to the young girls height. "That would make me your adoptive mother, Ashe. Are you sure you wish to do so?" She asked.

The young girl nodded her head.

"Well now. Come, daughter. Let us go attend to your siblings." Kagome smiled.

Ashe hugged Kagome tightly and followed the young woman and the older woman to the pups chambers.


	19. The Convergence of Families

Alright, heres another chapter and an update! My doggie, China, had to be put down. She went into heat and contracted a uterine infection. The Vet said that no amount of antibiotics was going to fix it, the only way to fix it was with surgery. I didn't have $1500+ for surgery, so I had to make the agonizing decision to put her down. China was about 7 years old. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OR ALLAH OR THE SPAGHETTI MONSTER OR WHOMEVER YOU WORSHIP, SPAY YOUR FUCKING FEMALE DOG. Anyways. I adopted another baby with my best friend. Her name is Snowy, she is a SPAYED 2 year old all-white female Husky-Lab mix. Both of her eyes are ½ brown ½ blue. It looks like shes cross-eyed because of the brown in her eyes. Shes playful and loves to lick and her fur is so soft and fluffy. I'm also training her to pull things (like a bike). Well that's more or less all that's been updated, so, here is your chapter! (Pictures of my derpy husky, my little lab mix spawn of satan, or China are available upon request only, either by skype chickalabrador or fanfiction PM.) ONWARD.

Ashe flanked Kagome's right and Izayoi stood directly on Kagome's left. The trio reached the door of the pups chambers and kagome quietly pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Immediately 3 heads were seen and then a pair of brown ears were on their left. Ashe stared t the pups quietly, contemplating which to pick up. Kagome watched the young girl carefully as she began to walk over to the pair of little brown ears. Ashe peered into the crib and was met with a bright smile from the smallest pup. Ashe smiled back at the small girl and reached in to pick her up. The little pup squirmed and babbled on as she played with her adopted sisters red and silver hair.

"Careful" Kagome warned, "she likes to pull…." Kagome winced at the memory of the young girl yanking on her sensitive ears.

"What are all of their names?" Ashe questioned.

"Well the youngest and smallest, the one youre holding, is Amaya." Kagome answered.

"Storm…" Ashe trailed off.

"the twin girls are Maloo and Migii."

"Thunder and Lightning. Im seeing a trend here." Ashe laughed lightheartedly as her smallest sister giggled.

"And the oldest, the only boy, is Taro." Kagome finished.

"well the names don't ALL match but I guess that's okay." Ashe smirked. "Whats your story to the wolf prince?" she questioned.

"You mean Koga?" Kagome turned to look at ashe while holding the twin girls. Izayoi picked up Taro and listened closely, curious about the story as well.

"Yeah, Koga. I guess hes more of a wolf king now, huh?"

"Yes I suppose he is. Well. Do you want to know how we met or how we came to be this?" Kagome asked.

"I wish to know both." Ashe looked up eagerly.

"Well we met while I was travelling with the hanyou named InuYasha searching for Sacred Jewel shards."

"YOURE THE SHIKKON MIKO?! But youre a demon!" ashe bellowed, successfully scaring the three girls. Young Taro squirmed out of Izayoi's grip and crawled over to his sisters and babbled to them in inu-baby language. The three girls calmed down a lot. Maloo and Migii curled up together while Taro held his littlest sister and protected her. While Kagome was quieting her adoptive daughter, the two also fell asleep together right by their siblings.

"Yes I am the Shikkon Miko as well as a Taiyokai. Im not entirely sure how I came to be, but this is who I am and I am not ashamed. Shunned by the older Mikos for my Demon side and shunned by most demons for being a priestess. You learn quickly that you cannot impress everyone. Aside from my being, I travelled with InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and my adoptive fox kit, Shippo. We slowly put the Shikkon Jewel back together and defeated the great Naraku. You know who he is, right?"

"yes, he was a hanyou with a thirst for power."

"Good, yes. Your father, Sesshoumaru, even helped to defeat him."

"Why would my dad ever want to dirty his hands with such scum?" Ashe asked quizzically.

"Well, he wanted the world to be safe for his adoptive daughter, Rin."

"m….my dad had an adoptive daughter?" Ashe asked quietly.

"Yes, he did. He loved her very much, which is why we were all very shocked to know Sesshoumaru had a blood-daughter." Izayoi spoke up. "She was of no demon blood, but he was very protective of her. I cant, for the life of me, understand why he would abandon his own blood but keep little Rin?" Izayoi wondered aloud.

"That is true, it makes absolutely no sense." Kagome agreed.

"I cant believe my dad just abandoned my mom and i….for a weak human. She doesn't even have any demon in her!" Ashe growled.

"Hey now! Just because she is human does NOT make her weak! You of all people should know that since you turn human once a month!" Kagome yelled at the young girl.

Ashe's eyes grew wide as she trembled. "H-How did you know about that?!" she squeaked.

"I travelled with a Hanyou, and a stubborn one at that! My two other pack mates were humans! The monk and the demon slayer! Humans are by NO means weak!" Kagome's eyes were rimmed with red. When her beast was satisfied with the small girls fear, it receeded. Koga walked quietly into the room to check on all the fuss he picked up on. One look at his mates twitching fluffed tail told him she was very angry at the small bastard girl.

"Mate, what bothers you so?" he asked.

"It is resolved now, I believe. Young Ashe called humans weak, as we were telling her of Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter, Rin."

"that's right, I completely forgot about little Rin. She has been eating by herself lately; the child seems distraught. Perhaps it would be beneficial to the two girls to meet each other, seeing as how they have the same father. " Koga reasoned.

Ashe looked up at the wolf king, "could we really meet?" she asked.

"Only if you don't kill her." Kagome bit out.

"hai momma." Ashe nodded. "I will go clean myself for the occasion."

"There is no need, child. She is not of royalty and such, but rather a regular girl who likes to play. You two may go play as you are." Izayoi smiled. "Lord Koga, why don't you go fetch young Rin to this nursery?"

"Hai m'lady, I shall." Koga smiled a fanged grin at Kagome and kissed her chastely before swirling off in a ball of brown furry speed.

"Now then, where were we?" Kagome asked. "Oh yes! We travelled far and wide all over Japan. One day a few friends of Koga's happened to be around and scented the group. We were forced to follow them as prisoners to Kogas caves to see what he wanted to do with us. At the time, I was hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. Koga laid eyes on me and proclaimed me as his woman. I refused his marriage proposals over and over, but he never lost hope. We went our separate ways but somehow we always met up. Inuyasha was in love with Kikiyo, the keeper of the Shikkon Jewel before me. She was dead and nothing more than a resurrected clay pot, but he loved her anyways. I began to see that he would always choose Kikiyo over me, and so I began to lose my infatuated feelings for him. Koga, however was always around and so I began to develop feelings for him. I became scared though, as there was another wolf princess he was arranged to marry. Her name is Ayame. When I found out about the arrangement I ran off in a fit of tears in my wolf form. For months I lived on the land and eventually wound back up with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. By then Miroku and Sango had wed and were close to having their first child. I stayed in the village, protecting it with Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango and Miroku became the proud parents of twin boys. Soon after, I left my adoptive son and pack behind because my beast was pulling me in the direction of the south. I decided to run with it and made my way in about two days or so. It was when I was within a few miles of the den that I was attacked by a dragon demon. It caught me off guard and I was not able to hold my own against it. Kogas two friends appeared and called for help. Koga took me in and nursed me back to health. Eventually I found out he did not mate Ayame, and subsequently my feelings for him exploded. I heard word that Sesshoumaru had left the western kingdom to my leadership and could not believe it. Koga and I left for the west to resolve the issue we believed happened after his pack killed Sesshoumaru. The rest, however, I know you can figure out." Kagome smiled.

"So my father just became deranged and attacked you? That doesn't sound like a great demon to me." Ashe spoke.

"Well we do not know why he suddenly lost his mind. That is what Lord Taisho and Lord Koga are going to find out. In the mean time, I am going to need help with four pups. My pack should be here any minute now, so you will get to meet them all once they get warmed up and settled in." Kagome explained.

Ashe smiled up at her new mother. She was kind and fair, she held the air of a ruler while being level headed and not power hungry. Ashe began to smile more as she realized how much more of a mother Kagome would be to her than her real mother was.

Just then, Koga opened the door and walked in with a smiling Rin.

Ashe stared at the girl. She was about her height with big brown eyes and medium length black hair. She was fully human, but Ashe could feel her spiritual power buzzing against her own demonic aura. Rin wore a long kimono that kept her warm; it was blue with silver trim and a black band around her waist that was tied in an elegant knot.

"Hello" the girl spoke in a sweet voice. "My name is Rin."

"My name is Ashe, nice to meet you, Rin." Ashe smiled.

"Would…would you like a hug?" Rin asked.

Ashe gasped at the girls forwardness. She ran over to her with demonic speed and hugged the girl tightly. Rin laughed and grinned.

"We are sisters, you and i?" Rin asked.

"Definitely!" Ashe responded.

"So, I know youre not just a little human like me, but youre also not a full demon. What are you?" Rin asked.

"Well. You know I'm a hanyou. My mother was a red dog hanyou, and my dad was sesshoumaru. Im no wolf like Koga or Kagome, but im close!" Ashe answered.

"Whoah! Youre a red dog demon? I thought they had gone extinct!" Rin gasped.

"Nope!" Ashe smiled. "Im the last of the red dog demons. That's okay though, it means im unique!"

"that's so cool!" Rin smiled. "Would you like to go play?"

"only if its playing with each others hair!" Ashe gushed.

"Yeah!" Rin yelled excitedly.

Kagome, Izayoi, and Koga watched as the two girls ran down the corridor to Rins chambers.

"Perhaps the two should sleep together, yes?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't think there will be any way to separate them." Kagome laughed.

Koga smiled to himself. In two short days his family grew from 3 to 7. His adoptive in-laws were very nice and helpful, and he now joined the western and southern kingdoms in peace and harmony. Koga sat with his legs around his mate and his arms around her midsection. He placed his head atop hers and the pair watched their pups slumber peacefully. Izayoi left the room to go be with her mate for the time being as everyone enjoyed the peace that had befallen the castle. They knew it would soon come to an end when the pack fell through the door, exhausted and frozen from the cold and war. For now, they just enjoyed each other as family.


End file.
